Des écritures en vains
by EmmaD.11
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles.
1. Chap : 1 DM-HP

**Disclamer **: Les personnages, les lieux ainsi que le reste appartient à notre sublime JK Rowling.

**L'Histoire** : A moi :)

**Résumé **: (1) Des regards, des regards... toujours que des regards ? Sentiments cachés...

**Genre** : Yaoi/Romance

**Posté le (créé)** : 19.05.2013

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi :)

**NDA** : Ce sont un de mes premiers écrits, ses Drabbles.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**D**ans l'immense parc de Poudlard, se trouvaient deux personnes. Un blond, un brun, un océan puis des arbres fleurissants. Une haine abordée en vain, des éclairs lumineux en jais. Ils sont éloignés, ils y sont habitués. Ça fait mal. Pas pour eux, sûrement pour leurs entourages. Personne ne s'en veut. Ils se regardent mais c'est tout. Les cœurs battent et ils s'en foutent. Pourquoi finalement ? Un sentiment si lent, haineux. Leurs baguettes crépitent de haine. Leurs souffles sont hachés. Ils se haïssent, ils ne s'imaginent pas autrement. Ils se haïssent et pourtant, au fond, qu'est-ce qu'ils s'aiment tant.

**I**l fait froid, c'est normal, ici ce sont les cachots. Rogue surveille de près les élèves, surtout ce pauvre Neville. Son regard est glacial et tout le monde en frissonne. Cette ''salle'' faisait froid dans le dos. Tout comme ses yeux de glace. Ce Serpentard au teint blafard. Il le dardait, toujours, encore. Cette haine si incongrue qui traverse tout le corps. Ils sont connus pour leur rivalité. Leurs regards mènent une bataille assurée. Pourtant l'eau noie les forêts ! Ils ne s'aiment pas et c'est réciproque. Pourtant ils se regardent avec tant de vivacité. De la haine à l'amour.

**S**ur le Chemin de Traverse les rues sont bondées. Les gens passent, tout le monde se prélasse. Les enfants pleurnichent et les commerçants négocient. Les sorciers se bousculent sans faire attention. Personne ne s'occupe de toute cette tension. Chacun regarde droit devant. Les rires, les voix jacassent. Deux regards parviennent à s'entrechoquer, miraculeusement. Une seconde, deux secondes, trois à la haine. Un éclair, de la noirceur. Ils ne sont que deux. Leurs sentiments sont haineux. Le temps passe, le regard se prolonge. Quelqu'un les dépasse et ça créé de très mauvaises ondes. Ils ne se regardent plus. Tout est terminé, faut recommencer.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Voilà trois autres Drabbles. Bises :) D'autres couples ? Demandez seulement et j'en ferai de nouveau trois basés sur vos envies. (Je fais de tout, même Dramione.. niark niark :D)

**Poème : ''Tout vrai regard est un désir.'' A. d M.**


	2. Chap : 2 TN-NL

**Disclamer **: Les personnages, les lieux ainsi que le reste appartient à notre sublime JK Rowling.

**L'Histoire** : A moi :)

**Résumé **: (2) Le vert et le rouge peuvent se mélanger. Ca donne quoi comme résulta lorsqu'on prend deux personnes oubliées ?

**Genre** : Tragédie/Drame

**Posté le (créé)** : 18.05.2013

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi :)

**NDA** : Les deux personnes ont été désignées par une amie.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**I**ls se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre. Jamais ils ne s'étaient remarqués tous les deux. Neville l'avait déjà vu avec la bande de Malefoy. Il avait remarqué que c'était le plus intelligent, mais de là à être si différent ? Car Nott n'était pas comme les autres. En face de lui, le Serpentard souriait. Il l'avait aidé à l'instant, lorsque tous les grimoires de Neville avaient glissé de ses mains. Il était resté tandis que les autres étaient partis. Nott était gentil. Nott n'était pas sarcastique. Ce fut pour cette raison que Neville lui sourit aussi. Qui sait ? Une nouvelle amitié débutée.

**N**eville courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Une erreur incroyable, gravée à tout jamais dans sa petite pensée ! Elle était telle que des larmes salées naquirent aux coins de ses yeux. Pas des larmes dues à la vitesse, mais dues au désespoir. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Il priait Merlin afin qu'_il _oublie. Lui avoir tendu la main pour qu'ils soient amis. Quelle naïveté… Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Nott s'était juste retourné pour voir s'il y avait des gens autour. Ce n'était pas une façon de dire non…

**N**ott était seul, assis sur la pierre bien plantée au sol. De ses bouts des doigts, il effleurait l'herbe fraîche. Rogue avait été une nouvelle fois rude avec ce pauvre Londubat. Il lui avait fait de la peine. Si seulement les gens pouvaient comprendre Neville de la même façon que lui le comprenait mais indirectement. Jamais une amitié pourra se créer entre les deux. Les Serpentard ne compatissaient pas avec les Gryffondor. Point à la ligne, nouvelle histoire. Alors Nott pourra toujours rêver pour être allié avec lui. C'était impossible. Ça ne se faisait pas, c'était malheureusement ainsi, hein ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Pensez bien que ce n'est qu'une amitié :)) A la prochaine pour un Drabble de deux autres personnes : J.F-F/JJ

**Phrase culte : ''Quand je me regarde je m'inquiète, quand je me compare je me rassure.'' Despo Rutti **


	3. Chap : 3 AJ-JFF

**Résumé **: (3) Ils s'apprécient bien, mais un amour n'est pas la bienvenue...

**Genre** : Tragédie/Drame

**Posté le** : 18.05.2013

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi :)

**NDA** : Les deux personnes ont été désignées par une amie.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**A**ngelina allait en direction des vestiaires de Quidditch afin d'aller se changer pour être un minimum présentable lors du dîner.

« Angelina ! » héla quelqu'un au loin.

Elle se retourna, ses cheveux noirs se balançant au rythme.

« Oui ? »

Justin s'arrêta à sa hauteur puis reprit de son souffle.

« Je voulais te dire que tu as été parfaite durant l'entraînement ! »

La Gryffondor rougit puis tourna la tête. Justin était étrangement super gentil depuis qu'elle lui avait aidé à pratiquer un sortilège de défense. Bizarre. Il était marrant et ce fut ce qui plut le plus à la lionne.

**D**urant les cours de Sortilège, les Poufsouffle étaient mélangés avec les Gryffondor. Mr Flitwick était assis sur son tas de livres et il regardait toute la classe entière d'un œil admirateur. Ils étaient si intelligents ! Et tout le monde était concentré sur leur travail ! Tous, sauf deux ou… trois. Fred rigolait comme jamais avec Angelina. Ils s'imaginaient Flitwick encore plus étrange que jamais et accompagné de l'imagination farfelue de Fred, c'était si hilarant. Excepté pour une personne. Justin. Il les regardait sombrement. Est-ce que Angelina rigolerait aussi avec lui ? Il ne fallait pas être jaloux, c'était si mauvais…

**A**ngelina regardait d'un air vague l'horizon. Finalement elle savait que ce n'était pas une si bonne chose. Même si il était sympathique, de toute manière ils n'allaient pas ensemble… Et elle lui avait dit, malheureusement il l'avait mal pris. Fred avait toujours été là pour elle. C'était impossible qu'Angelina l'abandonne. Elle devait s'excuser. Un parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre étaient en sa portée.

« _Je suis désolée Justin. Mais comprends-moi bien… On peut être ami et ça restera ainsi car de toute manière on s'entend bien, hein ?_ »

Elle ne savait pas quoi écrire... De se dire que jamais ça m'ira plus loin, son cœur se serait automatiquement...

* * *

**Désolée si vous voyez des fautes, je suis en train de relire ;) **

Merci d'avoir lu :DDD Bon, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne voyais pas ses trois Drabbles en une HappyEnd. Prochain Drabbles3 avec ce couple ! (Oui, un yaoi :$) SF/RW. De nouveau, c'est une autre amie qui a choisi ceci... :D

**Phrase culte : ''Quand je suis allé à l'école, ils m'ont demandé ce que je voulais être quand je serais grand. J'ai répondu "heureux". Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais pas compris la question, j'ai répondu qu'ils n'avaient pas compris la vie.'' John Lennon !**


	4. Chap : 4 RW-SF

**Résumé **: (4) Un frôlement... doux, simple, signifiant. Un amour chou, simple, débutant... RW/SF

**Genre** : Yaoi/Romance

**Posté le (créé)** : 18.05.2013

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**R**on se pavanait dans les couloirs silencieux de Poudlard. Il était seul car Hermione puis Harry, étaient allés à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure. Le roux était censé les rejoindre, mais il en n'avait pas l'envie… En fait il voulait rester un peu seul, afin de faire un vide dans sa tête. Seulement, il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui, qui courait à son encontre. Entendant le bruit, il se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiét…

« Seamus ? » interpella Ron lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'un peu trop près.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, et le rouge, fraude… Il fuit.

**I**l était un peu plus de minuit et Ron méditait sur une question imposante. Pourquoi est-ce que Seamus lui avait fait _ça _? C'était doux, si doux… Il serra les poings. Comment ce fit-il que l'envie de l'embrasser – ou presque – avait traversé l'esprit du brun ?

« Désolé… »

Ron se retourna – encore une fois – rapidement. C'était lui. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ?

« Désolé d'avoir fait ceci sans ton accord… »

Ron ne répondit pas puis baissa les yeux. Il s'excusait de l'avoir embrassé… N'avait-il pas aimé ? Parce que, malheureusement, lui si. Et c'était bien ça le problème. C'était dommage.

**S**eamus pleurait dans son coin. Il était seul et il n'y avait que le vent pour abattre le silence. Ses larmes salées roulèrent sur ses joues rougies… Ca faisait un moment qu'il l'aimait… Il n'avait pas pu résister plus. L'envie de l'embrasser avait été fatale. Il pleura davantage. Jamais leur amour ne pourra être et il devra y faire avec. Son cœur cognait fort contre sa cage thoracique. Son amour était violent dorénavant... Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta et lâcha un cri surpris qui fut vite coupé par des lèvres. Si sucrées… Un futur amour passionné… Qui durera sûrement l'éternité.

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petit review fait plaisir :) Et choisissez deux personnes. Je les utiliserai pour en faire un Drabble :D (Couple, ami, présisez :)) Bises OG.

**Phrase culte : ''L'amour ça tue, la haine ça maintient en vie.'' Lino**


	5. Chap : 5 CD-HP

**Résumé **: (5) Quand la mort te suit, alors tout est fini. CD/HP

**Genre** : Tragédie/Drame

**Posté le **: 18.05.2013

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**I**l est mort sous ses yeux. Parti en fumée, il s'est envolé jusqu'aux cieux. Est-ce ça la mort ? Son âme est rapidement sortie de son corps. Harry ne pouvait rien faire avec toute cette détresse. Il voulait lui aussi, devenir à l'instant aveugle. Mais pourtant ce n'était pas si facile que ça et il s'en voulait. Le voir s'envoler ainsi, savoir qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ici, par pur respect et par bonté, Harry s'autorisa à pleurer. Il ne le reverra plus jamais, lui et son joli aspect. Non, car Cédric Diggory n'est pas mort en vain, finalement.

**H**arry abaissa ses paupières. Voldemort était une personne qui ne réalisait pas la grandeur de la mort. Ce genre de perte, que lui seul s'interprète. Il regarde le vide sans se soucier que le temps reste limpide. Il tue, mais pour lui c'est amusant. Il se tut, lorsque la vie rigole en fuyant. Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment un ''être'' pouvait réagir ainsi. Cédric Diggory ne faisait plus parti de ce monde. Pourtant, certaines personnes trouvent ça immonde ! Mais pas pour d'autres… Harry se maudit. C'était à cause de lui. Qu'il était parti. Une larme salée s'échappa.

**I**l regardait à l'horizon, se disant de passer à autre chose. Pourtant, c'est à l'unisson, que leurs bouches sont closes. Plus personne ne parlait de lui, comme si tout était fini. Oui ça l'est. Mais bon, ce n'est pas qu'une question de relai ? Voldemort tuait chaque jour plein de gens. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'arrêtait ? Non, car c'était à lui de le faire. Bien oui, il n'y a que lui qui gère. Tous ces innocents morts en pleurant. Cédric, lui, est mort droit et fier. Il avait vaincu, sans même être reconnu. Un jour, tout redeviendra comme avant ? Il faut juste changer d'air.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ceci. Je suis désolée du retard. Effectivement ça fait un sacré bon moment que je n'ai pas rajouté de Drabbles ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D

**Phrase culte : ''Et si un jour tu reviens, tu tomberas sur le répondeur, mais je reste un homme bien, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.'' Ridsa**, un chanteur que je vous conseille ! Il sait de quoi il parle...


	6. Chap : 6 TT-ASP

**Résumé **: (6) Un sortilège qui nous fait rire.

**Genre** : Autre Genre / Comédie/Humour.

**Posté le (créé)** : 18.05.2013

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**T**ed se pavanait dans l'immense jardin des Weasley. Toute la famille était réunie. Toute la famille comptait automatiquement les Potter aussi ! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un bleu électrique, puis sourit en apercevant Albus. Il devait lui apprendre un tour de magie. Ça risque d'être bien marrant !

« Albus ! » héla-t-il à son adresse.

Al' se retourna puis aperçut directement Ted qui se rapprochait. Il se leva, puis courut vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il murmura :

« Alors, prêt a m'apprendre ce sortilège ? »

Ted sourit, puis l'incita à le suivre gentiment.

**I**ls débarquèrent à l'arrière de l'immense maison, leurs baguettes à la main. Albus souriait et il n'avait qu'une hâte, apprendre plus de magies ! Ted s'arrêta puis fit face à Albus.

« Bien. J'ai un sortilège que j'aime spécialement… »

Il regarda étrangement Albus, un air de triomphe sur son visage.

« _Obscuro_. »

Albus lâcha un cri d'indignation lorsqu'il ne vit plus rien, comme devenu rapidement aveugle.

« Ted ! Laisse-moi ! »

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsque Ted lui chatouilla partout. Albus n'arrivait plus à respirer, tant il rigolait !

« Ne me fait surtout pas confiance. »

**A**lbus se réveilla en vitesse. Hier avait été une des plus grandes fêtes qu'il n'eut jamais assistées ! Si longue et si festival, que la moitié de la famille fut restée pour dormir ! Il se dirigea vers les escaliers puis monta deux étages. Là, était la chambre de Teddy. Hier, aussi, il avait beaucoup appris. Ce fut avec un sourire assez goguenard qu'il entra dans sa chambre réservée pour lui. Il dormait encore. Tout en se rapprochant… très, très gentiment...

« _Obscuro_. »

Un foulard lui cacha les yeux.

« Hey ! Al' ! »

Ce dernier rigola, de même pour Ted. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire ainsi. C'était sûr et certain, même si c'était son préféré cousin.

* * *

(Cette fin n'est pas coouloss.)Merci d'avoir lu :) Oui, aujourd'hui je vais en mettre plusieurs, rien que pour me faire pardonner. La suite, dans pas longtemps ! Ces trois Drabbles ? Bof, j'aime bien l'idée, mais la fin est trop précipitée... Je pense en faire un OS :DDD

**Phrase culte : ''Je croyais que j'apprenais à vivre. J'apprenais seulement à mourir.'' Leonardo da Vinci **


	7. Chap : 7 DM-HG

**NDA :** Lorsque j'ai publié cette histoire dans un autre site, nous étions le 1 avril. Beaucoup de fois vous verrez ce genre de chose. Exemple, il y aura trois Drabble portés sur la guerre que j'ai publié le 2 mai. Voili voilou

**Résumé **: (7) Grâce à elle, il est tombé amoureux, et pas de n'importe qui... _Grâce _à elle_._ DM/HG... :3

**Genre** : Romance : **Humour.**

**Posté le** : **1.04.**2013 (original) 18.05.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**H**ermione était assise sur le banc, attendant sagement. Se dire que, enfin… Il avait accepté. Qu'enfin, il avait osé avouer ses sentiments. Une larme roula sur sa joue. C'était un bonheur inné qui venait de s'étaler dans sa vie, à elle aussi. Longtemps elle attendait ça de lui. Ce Serpentard avait finalement un cœur. Il n'était pas comme tout le monde prétendait… Il aimait. Et pas n'importe quelle personne… Cette personne faisait partie des Gryffondor. Hermione sourit davantage réalisant ceci. Jamais Ô grand jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ça en temps réel. Elle était si fière pour lui… Pour eux, oui.

**E**lle se pavanait dans les couloirs, un doux sourire plaqué aux lèvres, telle une enfant qui venait de voir sa maman. Elle le voit, heureux pour une fois. Son cœur bat, juste à cette scène si jolie. Hermione s'avança lentement, ne voulant pas le gêner, car il n'était pas habitué. Oui, cet amour était de la vraie folie. Personne n'aurait cru ça vivant, car le monde est ignorant. Mais un amour entre un être Serpentard et un être Gryffondor, c'était juste hypnotisant. Elle fit un second pas, se mordit la lèvre, et s'enfuit. Elle l'aimait trop pour tout gâcher.

**E**ntrée dans sa salle commune, elle ne vit pas Harry, évidemment. Elle s'assit sur son siège, en face de la cheminée, puis médita. Tout ceci c'était grâce à elle. Le fait que Malefoy eut un jour le cœur ouvert. Tout ceci c'était grâce à elle, le fait que Malefoy l'ose faire. Quoique… _Il_ était pour beaucoup de choses… Elle en frissonna tellement c'était joli. Un bruit se fit entendre et Hermione tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée. Le portrait s'ouvrit sur lui. Encore, il en avait de la chance… Oui, parce que Drago et Harry c'était juste magnifique.

* * *

Bon bah ! Ne me tapez pas dessus ! Nous sommes le - aïe ! - _le premier avril_ ! J'étais obligée ! Soyez content, à la base je voulais faire pire ! Bon bah, oh... d'accord pour me faire pardonner je vais vous écrire un OS basée sur le... couple... hum... de Drago et d'Hermione ! :D Ouais, ouais, je vais le faire. Dites ce que vous en pensez et j'espère que ça vous a plu. Bises. OG. Prochain binôme : LL/HP Ps: Je ne crois pas en faire un couple...

**Phrase culte : ''Vous riez de moi parce que je suis différent, mais moi je ris de vous car vous êtes tous les mêmes.'' CM et Lady Gaga.**


	8. Chap : 8 HP-LL

**Résumé **: (8) Parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour tuer le temps. LL/HP

**Genre** : Autre genre

**Posté le (créé)** : 18.05.2013

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**H**arry était assis sur une marche d'un escalier en pierre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de laisser le temps passer. Il avait besoin d'amusement, ou de quelque chose qui ferait passer le temps. Qu'importe ce que c'était, pourvu que l'ennuie passe. Peut-être devrait-il écouter Ron et aller faire un tour dehors ? Mais le désir n'y était pas. Alors ça ne servait à rien. Pourquoi ne pas terminer ses devoirs, comme Hermione lui avait proposé avant ? Non, c'était mercredi après-midi, il ne le souhaitait pas.

« Harry Potter. »

**L**una Lovegood était venue rendre ''visite'' à Harry. Et ils avaient parlé de longues heures. Voilà ce que le Gryffondor avait eu en fait besoin. De distraction et Luna était la meilleure dans le domaine. Car cette fille n'était pas comme les autres. Elle, elle était dotée d'un monde à part, un monde qu'elle eut elle-même créé. Un univers aux alentours très émerveillés. Luna est souvent dans la lune. Étrange, hein ? Pas le moins du monde. Cette fille connaît quelque chose de la vie, que tout le monde ignore. C'est ça, qui fait qu'elle est si différente. Oui, c'est ça.

**L**una gambadait dans le couloir du cinquième étage. Cette jeune élève aux cheveux d'un blond sale, était une des filles les plus uniques. Et Harry, d'un côté, l'admirait pour ça. Pour sa juste valeur. Elle, n'avait pas peur de ce qui dépassait l'hors normes. Souhaitant à tout prix connaître les choses inexistantes, la Serdaigle savait où regarder. Voir là où les gens normaux n'arrivaient pas à accéder. Elle l'acceptait. Mais c'est pour cette raison que d'un côté les gens l'aimaient bien. Elle était attachante par sa naïveté. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'elle est intelligente, si vous saviez…

Harry la regardait, presque fasciné.

* * *

Voilààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Bonne journée :)^Prochain binôme, surprise... :3 Merci d'avoir lu. Bises.

**Phrase culte : ''La déception, la vraie ne peut venir que d'un véritable ami.''**


	9. Chap : 9 HG-VK

**Résumé **: (9) . Leur amour ne peut qu'être. Car ils sont comme fait pour être ensemble.

**Genre** : Amour

**Posté le** : 04.06.2013

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi :)

**NDA** : Les deux personnes ont été désignées par Suna ! En souhaitant que je sois à la hauteur ! Et désolée du retard... :/

**NDA RSV** : Vous vous demandez ce que ça veut bien dire : RSV ? Eh ben je vais vous le dire : **Raconte sa vie** ! :D Je vais vous raconter - donc - une anecdote qui m'ait arrivée aujourd'hui même, à Isieux, tandis que je visitais un lieu - patati patata - où 44 enfants Juifs y sont allés. OSEF ! Là bas il y avait une prof et elle a commencé à parler d'Harry Potter. Youhou, j'ai sauté de joie ! Oui... vous auriez sûrement fait pareil, hein ? Que nenni ! Au moment où elle a appelé JOANNE JESSICA ! Le fuckin' rapport, je vous en prie ? (Sa fille, je sais, chut) Mais ce n'est point tout... :3 *rire diabolique* Severus Rogue, eh ben elle a cru bien faire de le nommer SIRIUS ! BPPP ! J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était... ne voulant pas entrer dans une guerre froide... #Je sooooors!

**Ps** : Un bel endroit empli de sentiments nouveaux. Comme si enfin je réalisais la noirceur passée de ce monde incongrue qui est d'ailleurs loin d'être beau. #Isieux pour ma part.

**RR** :

Suna : Merci ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça t'ait plu !

**Ooo**

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**H**ermione se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'à la bibliothèque, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Serait-il présent comme à chaque fois, ou bien, non et aura-t-elle la chance à ce qu'il soit absent ? Quoique… Peut-être que finalement il n'était pas si grognon qu'il en avait l'air… Si tel était le cas, alors elle pourrait foncer sans regarder en arrière ? Entrant dans son antre la première ''chose'' qu'elle vit fut bien lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle eut bien l'impression qu'un certain lien s'était créé… mais, quel genre de lien ? Il se leva, en douceur, jusqu'à elle.

**H**ermione se mena avec rapidité dans sa salle commune puis posa lourdement ses tas de livres et de grimoires sur la table, le claquement raisonnant toujours. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Venait-il réellement de lui proposer de… d'aller au bal avec elle ? Viktor Krum, le célèbre Attrapeur ? Était-ce un rêve ? Pourtant tout ceci semblait si réel. Son souffle contre son cou. Cette étincelle de craintes dans ses yeux. Pensait-il qu'elle allait dire non ? Comment n'avait-elle pas pu remarquer l'attirance qu'il lui éprouvait ? Elle ferma les yeux, essayant vraiment d'oublier.

**K**rum marchait dans le parc, suivit évidemment d'une dizaine de filles qui ne cessaient de le suivre, gloussant comme des poules ! Il leva les yeux au ciel puis il la vit. Hermione, le regardant depuis une fenêtre. Fronçant ses sourcils, il se hâta de venir à elle. Grimpant les escaliers, ayant sommé les donzelles qui le suivaient, il toqua à la porte qui menait dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, puis entra. Elle paraissait inquiète et il avait envie de la rassurer et lui dire que tout se passera pour le mieux. Car c'était une évidence, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Vouuualà j'espère que ça vous a plu... :3 Tieu la fin fleur bleue, quoi. Bonne soiréeeee ! Et les prochains binôme : **GRED AND FORGE** ! Demandez moi seulement ce que vous désirez *Prends son calepin, - clic-clic son stylo -* JE NOTE !

**Phrase culte :**** Le jour où tu comprendras que tes parents avaient raison, tu auras des enfants qui penseront que tu as tort****. Ishtar Racoon. **

_Wow wow wooow ! Retenez ça mes loulous ! Kiss ! LOUKOUMS! _


	10. Chap : 10 FW-GW

**Résumé **: (10) Parce que même avec tout le courage du monde, il ne peut s'empêcher d'aller le voir. GW/FW

**Genre** : Tragédie/Drame

**Posté le ****_(créé)_**: 05.04.2013 / 04.06.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**G**eorge regarda derrière son épaule. Il n'y avait personne, parfait. Harry avait apparemment fait les choses exactement comme il l'avait promis. Les murs étaient froids et tout ceci ne donnait pas envie d'aller plus loin, il lui avait prévenu, mais il en avait cure. Au bout de ce couloir, devrait se trouver son oxygène, ce qui lui permettait de vivre et ça, maintenant, rare c'était si devenu. Lorsqu'il vit la fameuse porte, automatiquement son cœur commença à battre frénétiquement, semblable aux ailes d'un papillon libéré. Comme s'il avait des yeux et qu'il voyait ce qui lui était pour le mieux.

**I**l leva doucement son bras, puis ouvrit la porte en bois. Dans la salle, le noir y domptait, d'un côté, c'était ce qui lui plaisait. Il se sentait ainsi plus calme et… moins unique. Enfin… moins unique lorsqu'il ôtera le drap gris anthracite qui recouvrait le… Miroir du Riséd. Il se mena vers lui, ses pas tapant contre la pierre froide. Son cœur battait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et George en avait mal. Il pourrait même en souffrir, sauf que non. Ce n'était pas le moment, il savait. Il allait enfin le voir, enfin le voir...

**D**'un côté il avait peur. Il redoutait le moment fatidique lorsque son désir le plus cher, s'étalerait en face de lui. Mais, ayant le courage de Gryffondor dans le sang, il enleva doucement ce qui cachait trop, tant, la magie des mots. Et, ce fut à cet instant précis, qu'il le vit. Fred et George réunis. Enfin, depuis ce fameux jour de mai, tout s'était écroulé. Il regarda son jumeau et il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il l'aimait à l'infini, malheureusement il était parti. Juste d'être à côté de son frère, il en était le plus fier. Ce pour toujours.

* * *

Voilàà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu. Ehh non, je n'ai pas attendu longtemps pour le mettre, celui-là :') Bises, et bonne soirée !

**Proverbe : ''Le souvenir des peines passées est agréable.'' Euripide **En rapport à l'histoire, mes amis.

Parce que j'aime les phrases cultes, elles sont constructives** : La philosophie c'est l'art de faire des phrases simples avec des mots compliqués. Fred Napolitano. **A la base je n'avais point vu le Fred. Quel coïncideeeence ! :D


	11. Chap : 11 ZB

**Résumé **: (11) Zabini n'arrive pas à dormir, pourquoi ?

**Genre** : Humour

**Posté le** : 05.06.13 ANNIVERSAIRE de DRACO Malefoy. Harry te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire mon loulou, allez, apprécie !

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi, :3

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**C**ette nuit c'était la nuit la plus sombre qu'il eut connu. Il était exactement deux heures dix du matin et il ne dormait toujours pas. Pourquoi ? Car demain il y avait la rentrée et jamais il n'arrivait à dormir lorsque le lendemain il y avait l'école. Pourtant il avait de suite voulu rester à Poudlard, afin de ne pas avoir des horaires trop tardifs lorsqu'il allait dormir le soir. C'était toutefois un grand garçon ! Mais comme tous élèves, l'envie de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, était comme inexistant. Malgré cela, il essaya tout de même de fermer les yeux.

**L**e ronflement de Goyle lui ôta toute envie de dormir. Pourquoi est-ce que dans sa tête, les pensées s'entrechoquaient de cette façon ? Il ne pouvait pas au moins une seconde, mettre off à son esprit, puis avoir la simple vie ? Non, au lieu de ça il se remémorait tous les souvenirs qui dataient d'il y a cinq ans, plus toutes les répliques qu'il aurait dû dire lorsqu'il s'énervait avec quelqu'un et de réaliser tout un cheminement philosophe sur le quotidien ! Décidément, il n'arrivait pas somnoler. C'était dur ! Trop dur pour pouvoir y arriver !

**M**ais le temps n'attendait pas sur lui pour avancer. Maintenant il était cinq heures moins le quart ! Se dire qu'il ne lui restait qu'un peu plus d'une heure pour sommeiller…! Il se frotta les yeux priant pour pouvoir dormir. Mais rien n'y faisait, et le temps passait ! Il s'ennuyait beaucoup et cela l'agaçait grandement ! Mais Zabini n'était pas très fute-fute, hein ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit une potion sans rêve ? Mais maintenant ça n'avait aucune importance ! Dans cinq minutes il devait réveiller Drago. Quelle longue nuit, mais vraiment… de plus inutile... ! Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas la présence de cernes sous ses yeux...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ;D J'ai fait ce Drabble exactement à l'heure où Blaise se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Comme moi ! Eeet *tambourinements des tambourinements* Comme quoi ! :'D Pfaha. Bonne journée et à bientôt ;)

**THE PHRASE CULTE** : (Enfin ce n'est pas la The Phrase culte, mais simplement la phrase culte, quoi !) **Quand un philosophe me répond, je ne comprends plus ma question. Pierre Desproges. Mince de mince je l'avais déjà mise... **

**Maintenant THE PHRASE VERITY : C'est parce que la vitesse de la lumière est supérieure à celle du son, que certains ont l'air brillant avant d'avoir l'air con. **

Oh yeah ! Bby.


	12. Chap : 12 DT-HP

**Résumé **: (12) Par simple défi il le fera. Oh que oui. Même si ç'à un rapport direct avec cette personne... DT/HP

**Genre** : Humour

**Posté le** : 06**.06.**2013 DEMAIN ! Il y a une connerie à la TV ! Secret Story... Hé ! Je viens d'avoir une idée ! Si... et si je faisais une histoire sur secret story... et ce sont des élèves d'HP qui y vont ? Puis... ce sera un Drarry peut-être ! Et que le secret d'Harry c'est... qu'il aime Drago ! Hahahah, non je rigole. Trop cliché. Mais l'idée elle est bien... hum... très bien... NE LA PRENEEEEEZ PAAAAAS (je rigole aussi, si telle est votre plaiz'ir) ! :'D I'm crazy girl. Bon, c'est l'heure de retourner dans la vie commune ! Dans la norme, quoi.

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi :) Pourquoi lorsque c'est moi la bêta, je le marque ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez cuure :'DD Hahah.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**H**arry se pavanait dans les couloirs. Un sourire plaqué aux lèvres, il avait l'air passablement heureux. Si heureux, que ses yeux brillaient. Si brillants, qu'il ne vit même pas Dean Thomas qui passait par là par hasard.

« Oh ! Désolé, vieux. Je ne t'avais pas vu. » marmonna Harry en se grattant derrière la tête.

Dean lui envoya un regard goguenard du coin de l'œil. Il s'excusait vraiment pour rien… Côté Gryffondor qui ressort ! Quoique… pas si Gryffondor que ça ! Il ricana puis dit d'une petite voix :

« Si tu veux que je te pardonne, alors tu vas devoir faire un truc. »

Harry le regarda spécieusement… Qu'allait-il encore lui demander ?

**« U**n, deux, trois ! GO ! »

Harry fit une tête blasée puis couru le plus rapidement que ses jambes lui permettaient. Si vite, que ses lunettes remontaient et descendaient au rythme de sa cadence. Dean allait lui repayer ça ! Oh que oui ! Pourquoi il avait accepté, en fait ? Par pure fierté ? Mais mince quoi ! Il rattrapa avec puissance les Serpentard puis se planta devant eux. Un air de ''grand'' s'empara de ses orbes. Malefoy et sa troupe firent une tête étonnée, plus même ! Mais Harry devait faire ce qu'il devait faire… il le devait ! Impérativement.

**D**ean éclata de rire ! Jamais il n'avait rigolé ainsi, même en présence de Seamus ! C'était pour dire ! Il essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue puis réussi à répliquer dans un souffle :

« Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu allais oser faire ça ! »  
« La ferme. »

Dean étouffa un rire.

« Elles étaient comment ses lèvres ? Douces… ? »

Il tapa des mains tant il rigolait.

« T'aurais dû voir sa tête, Dean… Faillit mourir. »  
« Je n'y crois pas ! »

Harry esquissa un sourire. Oh que oui ses lèvres étaient douces. Si douces qu'il pourrait encore l'embrasser. Et pas par simple défi.

* * *

Voilàà :33 Qui Harry à embrassé ? J'ai deux prénoms dans ma tête. J'hésite. J'hésite entre le simple et la réussite. Je pense en faire un OS. Une idée à faire ;) PM J'espère que ça vous a plu :D Bonne journée et à bientôt ! Bises. OG. PS : N'oubliez pas que je suis une.. euh... ahem... Drarryste :D

**Phrase Culte : La déception, la vraie ne peut venir que d'un véritable ami. **


	13. Chap : 13 DM-HG

**Résumé **: (13) Parce que leur amour se chuchote. HG/DM

**Genre** : Romance Het.

**Posté le** : **14.04.**2013 (première version) Joyeux anniversaire Coralie, eh oui, même ici je pense à toi :) (L) / 6.6.13 (Bizarre sans les 0 :3)

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**N**eville se dirigea vers Harry, son souffle haché. Il n'en revenait pas mais il fallait à tout prix annoncer la nouvelle ! De plus, il ne fallait pas rire avec ça ! Jamais il n'aurait cru une chose pareille mais l'amour ne se contrôlait pas toujours. La preuve s'était étalée juste sous ses yeux. Lui et elle ! Il faut vraiment qu'Harry soit au courant.

« Harry ! Tu ne vas jamais me croire ! » beugla-t-il.

Étonné, il se retourna vers son ami.

« Quoi ? »  
« Il… il… y a un nouveau couple ! » haleta Neville avec vigueur.

**H**arry s'assit sur le banc. Une boule au ventre, il se demandait vraiment à quoi pouvait rimer tout ça. D'accord… les sentiments de chaque être étaient en liberté, mais de là à se promener dans des endroits sinistres… Car peut-on dire que son cœur brille de malice ? Peut-être qu'Hermione était comme sa mère… Elle voyait du bien chez tout le monde. Mais tout de même, il y avait des limites et elle les avait franchi sans crainte ! Il devait accepter, rien que par amitié. Et Ron devrait aussi le faire, même si ce sera compliqué. Il le devait, c'était une chose comme normale, entre meilleurs amis, tout était accepté, n'est-ce pas ?

**H**ermione se mena dans une classe isolée. Elle savait pertinemment que ses amis n'accepteront pas ce fait, ce présent… cette situation. Mais devra-t-elle choisir entre eux et lui ? Elle ne pouvait pas… c'était malheureusement impossible…

« Tu sais, ils apprendront. »

Hermione se retourna afin d'avoir dans son champ de vision celui qu'elle aimait. Malgré tout, c'était lui qui faisait battre son cœur, il fallait s'y faire.

« J'en suis persuadée, ne t'inquiète pas. »  
« Je ne m'inquiète pas. Ce sont tes amis… quand même. »

Hermione fut étonnée que _lui_, dise ça.  
« Je t'aime, Drago. »

Celui-ci continua de la regarder. Oui, il l'aimait.

* * *

Voilà, un vrai Dramione ! Ce n'est pas un faux, nous ne sommes pas le premier Avril ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bonne journée, :D Bisouuus !

**PC : Peut-être que justement le plus grand, le plus beau compliment à faire à un écrivain serait de lui dire qu'il ne vaut pas son oeuvre. Jean-Marie P. **

**''Il y en a qui sont écrivains sans pouvoir écrire et d'autres qui écrivent sans être écrivains. Il y a la nature et il y a le talent. Il y a aussi l'absence de l'un comme de l'autre'' Gilles Lamer **

Je sais que j'en ai mis trois et ça fait beaucoup, mais **lisez** juste **celle-là** :

**"Si un écrivain ne se forçait pas, il n'écrirait que lorsqu'il est malheureux." San-Antonio **


	14. Chap : 14 RW-CM

**Résumé **: (14) Il aime chaque parcelle de sa peau. Si doux, si beau, si lui.

**Genre** : Romance Slash

**Posté le** : (**14.04.**2013) 04.07.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**M**cLaggen se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant en direction du parc. Il faisait chaud et bon. C'était un temps parfait pour un jour d'été. Dehors, tous les élèves y étaient, afin de se rafraîchir un maximum sous les arbres fleurissants. Au loin, il vit directement la personne qu'il cherchait. Ses cheveux exposés au Soleil brillaient de mille feux, il était à en damner plus un, dont Cormac. Rigolant avec ses amis, son rire cristallin le faisait frissonner de bonheur. Il l'admirait tellement que ses yeux d'un brun noisette étaient voilés de tendresses. Il l'aimait trop et c'était ça le problème.

**R**on Weasley rangeait le livre qu'Hermione lui avait fait obliger de prendre afin de s'instruire tout de même un peu, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Était-ce Lavande Brown ? Priant Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas cette folle il ferma les yeux dans un doux geste.

« Tu es encore plus beau comme ça. »

Il les rouvrit instantanément. Regardant autour de lui il ne vit personne. Non, car McLaggen était caché derrière les multiples livres.

« Qui c'est ? »  
« Tu sais je t'ai toujours aimé… »

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix, au son si lumineux.

« Montre-toi, maintenant. »

**S**i un jour on lui avait dit qu'il embrasserait quelqu'un sans demander de restes… Le Gryffondor aux cheveux châtains ne se croyait pas lui-même. Mais alors purée, qu'est-ce que ses lèvres étaient savoureuses… Il n'aurait pas dû sauter sur lui ainsi et capturer sa bouche avec ferveur. Mais quand le désir est là, dur de ne pas l'ignorer. Surtout quand la tentation est si forte… Une chose était sûre dorénavant, c'était que maintenant, son cœur battait vraiment. Et que pour lui, pour personne d'autres. Nonobstant c'était à voir si lui aussi pouvait l'aimer. Il était parti, mais il reviendra très vite.

* * *

Voilà. Alors je n'ai jamais pensé à ce couple, mais alors... ce que je le kiff ! Je pense en faire un OS ! (Enfin... une idée parmi tant d'autres vous me direz ! :DD) J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bonne journée les loulous :D

Ps : Je vais relire tous ses Drabbles car j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des fautes bêtes. Désolée. Bises.

**THE PHRASE C. : Mieux vaut réaliser son souhait que souhaité l'avoir fait. WA **


	15. Chap : 15 GW-CD

**Disclamer **: Les personnages, les lieux ainsi que le reste appartient à notre sublime JK Rowling.

**L'Histoire** : A moi :)

**Résumé **: (15) Parce qu'il faut savoir oublier.

**Genre** : Aventure

**Posté le** : 07.07.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**G**eorge était assis au pied de l'arbre, lorsqu'il le vit. Cette même personne, qui, l'année dernière avait osé les battre de façon… Il n'y avait pas de mots. Automatiquement il fit craquer ses phalanges. Le craquement raisonna encore et toujours, lorsqu'il fut devant lui.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'être ainsi. »

Le rouquin plissa des yeux. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Pourquoi fais-tu encore la tête ? »  
« Un Gryffondor n'oublie certainement pas. »

Le brun le regarda, étonné.  
« C'est vrai. A la place ils pardonnent. »

Et George le vit partir. C'était un peu osé de dire ça ? Cédric s'en allait.

**L**'heure qui avait succédé cette rencontre, George n'avait cessé de méditer. Il était vrai que d'un côté il pouvait oublier. Mais… sa fierté était bien présente ! Trop même, trop pour accepter. Quelle ironie, vraiment. Bon… c'était un peu une réaction gamine de sa part, surtout que ça s'était produit l'année passée. Mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison !

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant, frérot ? » demanda une voix enjouée.

George lâcha un grognement.  
« Et si on oubliait le fait qu'on a perdu avec puissance, durant notre quatrième année ? »

Fred éclata de rire.  
« Mais pour moi c'est déjà fait. Que tu es nul... »

**L**e rouquin fronça les sourcils au moment où il le vit de nouveau. Il hésitait à faire ce qu'il allait faire, mais il fallait le faire et ce sans hésité. Ça revenait au même… Il fit une grimace. Dès que Cédric le vit, il le salua d'une main, ce que George imita sans trop de conviction…

« Alors ? Décidé à oublier ? Tu sais, ce n'était pas voulu, moi-même ce jour-là j'ai proposé d'annuler le résultat… »  
« Pourquoi être si bon ? »

Cédric eut un rictus.  
« Peut-être est-ce dans ma nature. » lâcha-t-il dans un sourire, puis partit.

George n'en revenait toujours pas.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai eu l'idée hier et je l'ai vite écrit ce matin avant d'aller à l'école :D Merci d'avoir lu ! Bonne journée, bisouus !

**PC : Quand je t'ai vu je suis tombée à tes pieds. Coup de foudre ? Non. J'ai juste glissé. **


End file.
